fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Dino Tech 2: Overload
Dino Tech 2: Overload is the sequel to the Prehistoric Wii game Dino Tech. It again follows Kevrex, Maxsteg, Avertooth and Trendactyl, but this time they must beat the evil Dolphis, an evil Dolphin from the future, who wants to turn the entire dinosaur race and land into his own mechanical castle. It was released on January 2nd, 2014. It is a game from awesomecartoongames. Plot and Gameplay One day in Cave-Thing... Duh, all of the dinosaurs surround the Mayor, and the Mayor says that he is changing the town's name to Rocksville. Every one starts cheering, and they start to throw a party. Suddenly, a giant red thunder-bolt strikes into the village, and a Humanoid dolphin appears. The dolphin reveals himself as Dolphis, a genius dolphin from the future, who then lifts up a large mechanical cube, which then shoots a ray of red light into the sky, then the cube starts growing into a giant mechanical castle, and many of the dinosaurs get turned into Robots. The ones who escaped are then blasted away by a cannon. Some of the ones who were blasted away are Kevrex, Maxsteg, Avertooth and Trendactyl. Some of the dinosaurs include the talking NPC's from the 1st game, like Logi-Bearute, Thombo and Devgar. They are all blasted into Crystal Palace, and all the Dinosaurs decide to go on a journey to get out of the Crystal Palace, and go through any land they have to and to get home and defeat Dolphis. The gameplay is excactly like the First Game, except there is now a Free Play Mode, which the player(s) unlock when they beat game. It allows the player(s) to play through the entire game again, but there is no Game Overs, and player(s) can create their own Dinosaur and name it, aswell as give it it's own power and stats. Also, the player starts with 5 lives instead of 3. Playable Characters and NPCs Just like the last game, the player(s) get to choose who they want to play as, well, if the character hasn't been chosen. Oh, and now Thombo and Devgar are playable. Playable Kevrex- He is back, and he is even cooler! He can still shoot fire balls, and is still the 2nd best runner, but he can now throw bones! He jumps the 3rd lowest. Maxsteg- He is returning! He can still use his tail to shoot spikes, and jumps the 2nd lowest. Now, he can use his spikes as a shield! He runs the 3rd lowest. Avertooth- The 2nd fastest thing alive is back! He can still shoot ice balls, and is still the fastest and now jumps the 2nd highest, first being Thombo. He also now can use his fangs to bite. Trendactyl- Trendactyl is flying in! He can still fly and shoot air waves using his wings, and he is the slowest. Now, he can grab enemies and drop them. Devgar- This ankylosaurus is back and playable! He can whack enemies with his tail, jumps the lowest, runs the 2nd lowest and use his shell as his shield. Thombo- The standing up Apakasaurus is ready to Fight! He can shoot sonic speed balls, he jumps the highest, runs 3rd highest and headbutts. NPCs The 4 Kidsters- They still like to talk about the Rock-Veichles. Logi-Bearute- He was always talking about enemies, now he's talking about enemies, and Robots. Tysike- New Dino! He always talks about the controls and mechanincs. Kojow- Another new Dino! He talks about the Dino Customization in Free Play Mode. Black Dino-Bots- One of Dolphis's Evil Dino-Bots. They shoots Lazers and Bites you. They do a quarter of damage. White Dino-Bots-Another of Dolphis's Evil Dino-Bots. They can fly and shoot swords at you. They do a quarter of damage. Rusty Dino-Bots-The last of Dophis's Dino-Bots. They are the slowest, but when they Drill, the Drill!!! They do a quarter of damage. Lion Stock- Not a Dino-Bot, more of a Animal-Bot. They are more fast then Dino-Bots. They will throw Rocket Boomerangs. They do a quarter of damage. Pink Dinos, Grey Dinos, Orange Dinos, Purple Dinos, Brick Dinos, Orange Saber-Toothes, Blue Mammoths, Tirex and Turquoise Alligators are all Background Characters. Lands and Bosses 1- Crystal Palace- Crystal Triceratops= Half Damage 11 levels 2- River of Ice- Freeze Gator= Half Damage 12 levels 3- Storm Clouds- Thunder Mammoth= Half Damage 11 levels 4- Lava Mountain- Fire Virus= Half Damage 10 levels 5- Underground Village- Climber Ape= Half Damage 10 levels 6- War Field- Gun Snake= Half Damage 12 levels 7- Dinosaur Fighting Academy- Ninja Dino Crew= Half Damage 12 levels 8- Mecha Castle- Dolphis's Castle Bot= Half Damage 13 levels 9- Poison Jungle- Weed Rhino= Half Damage 12 levels 10- Compu-Pyramid- Byte Sphinx= Half Damage 10 levels 11- Rocket Ship- Space Beast= Half Damage 11 levels 12- Space Mecha Castle- Blue Mega Mecha Dinosaurs(2)= Half Damage 12 levels Epilouge After defeating the Blue Mega Mecha Dinosaurs, all of the Dinosaurs on the Space Mecha Castle fall all the way down to Earth. They all land in Rocksville. In huge crash, Tirex comes out of a huge explosion, with every other dinosaur. Then Dolphis comes crashing down to Rocksville, and the Dino Police arrest him. He is then put in a cell in the jail, and he is in the same cell as Tyraptor. He then says hey to Tyraptor. The game ends with all of the dinosaurs celebrating, and a Statue is built of the dinosaur(s) who saved their village. Trivia *This is the first sequel made by awesomecartoongames. *This game is the first A.C.G game with Free Play Mode. Category:Wii Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Nintendo DS Games Category:Sequels Category:Action Adventure Games Category:Fan Games